Sentimientos Descubiertos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Hay sentimientos que solo somos capaces de reconocer que podemos tenerlos, cuando hay situaciones que jamás nos planteamos pasarlas una vez en la vida…(YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos Descubiertos**

 **Hay sentimientos que solo somos capaces de reconocer que podemos tenerlos, cuando hay situaciones que jamás nos planteamos pasarlas una vez en la vida...**

Sus ojos ámbar, tras aquel flequillo que no dejaba que se notará su profunda mirada. La cual seguía desde que lo vio aparecer esa mañana en Caína, y se cuestionó porque sentía esa necesidad de vigilarlo, de seguirlo, de estar cerca sin que él lo notara.

Eran compañeros, amigos...entonces, porque se sentía así - ... - suspiró, no había sentido alguno para su malestar. Radamanthys tenía todo derecho de ser su amigo, cierto? - ... - una mueca se dibujó al ver posarse una sonrisa en el rostro de quien hace un tiempo atrás consideraba su mejor amigo, y lo supo. No le importaba si el unicejo era quien no le hablaba, lo que en verdad le molestaba era ver a Aiacos junto al rubio, tan lejos de él como nunca, porque era extraño el que ellos estuvieran separados.

Radamanthys, has visto a Garuda? - sabía que Aia, había salido apenas de Caína por lo que hacer esa pregunta era algo necio, más no podía descubrirse frente al rubio. -

No - fue la escueta respuesta del Wyvern, que hizo que el peli blanco apretara el puño. Es que lo consideraba un idiota?.-

Enserio? - insistió y uso su usual frialdad para no reflejar la molestia que le causaba -

Minos, Caína no se rige sola - dio como respuesta, antes de abandonar su misma habitación, sin importarle si Minos tenía algo más que decir -

***M***

No debería doler tanto - le escuchó decir, mientras pasaba por casualidad, esta vez, cerca de donde el inglés y el nepalés hablaban -

Es difícil pero es lo mejor - le dijo como consuelo el rubio, a lo que el peli negro violeta le miró con dolor – ya te vi sufrir más, lo que sientes ahora no es nada en comparación – le acaricio la mejilla –

Tienes razón - asintió sin mucho ánimo, por lo que el inglés se permitió una debilidad. Un abrazo que hizo al peli blanco apretar el puño, lo siguiente lo dejó en Shock -

...- sus ojos sólo siguieron las acciones de sus colegas. Algo le susurró el mayor a Aiacos, algo que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más -

Aiacos de Garuda! - su voz se adelantó a su cerebro y cuando supo que hizo, se limitó a pensar en una buena excusa para su actuar- pero milagro que te veo - sonrió de manera fría -

Minos...- murmuró y sintió que algo dentro de el se estremeció y pedía a gritos alejarse del Wyvern y darle la cara al mayor de los tres, más ignorando ese impulso y orden de su cuerpo, llevo nuevamente sus labios al encuentro de los de inglés, que más que gustoso los recibió. Porque tendrían que detenerse? Minos podía ser el juez con un rango un poco más alto que el de ellos, más eso no lo hacía con derecho de mandarles como actuar en su vida privada -

Los dos habían sido heridos de maneras muy similares, por personas diferentes claro. Porque no olvidar juntos y tal vez hacer algo para ellos que tal vez, resultaría en algo bueno...

Aiacos - eso no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que el eterno compañero que muchas veces se sometió a sus caprichos, hizo de marioneta para él, ahora estuviera allí dejándose besar, por el idiota de Radamanthys –

...uh? - sus ojos negro violetas se fijaron en el lugar que ocupaba aquel que se fuera cual huracán al estar contemplándolos por un tiempo -

Viste que no era tan difícil – sonrió con malicia el rubio, ignorando que tal vez ese beso había sido sólo parte de algo que ambos quisieron hacer sólo para demostrar qué podían seguir sus vidas, sin esas personas que los dañaron -

***M***

Siempre podemos ver esa – le sonrió, demostrando con ello que lo que hace un mes, había dado inicio como algo doloroso, ya no lo era más -

Mmmm...No lo sé, no soy amante de las películas de fantasía - se llevó una mano al mentón mientras observaba con algo de recelo la película que le decía Aiacos -

Vamos, Rada esa película lleva una semana desde su estrenó en cines y hasta hoy creo que soy el único en el planeta que no la ve - dramatizo el juez del oriente -

No le veo cosa especial - se encogió de hombros -

Lo que pasa es que eres un desadaptado social - le señaló de manera acusadora, haciendo negar al mayor –

Vale, vamos – acepto, después de todo no era como si la película le sonara tan mala –

***F***

 _No soy un juguete, Minos – sus ojos se habían cristalizado y se odio por ello. Porque le dolía tanto como lo trataba ahora el juez principal, porque? Si cuando iniciaron todo era tan normal y común e incluso le parecía algo infaltable para saber que Minos estaba bien, más ahora ese trato le lastimaba –_

 _Lástima, para mí no eres más que eso – le miro tras ese flequillo y no le tembló el pulso para decir ello, era como si en verdad no le importara si lastimaba o no, a su "amigo" –_

 _Imbécil – apretó sus puños y de inmediato se giró, no quería que este le viera derramar siquiera una lagrima – vete a la mierda! – Escupió con dolor, antes de caminar fuera de esa habitación –_

 _Para que si ya estoy contigo – le contesto con burla, provocando con esto que el menor, saliera golpeando la puerta, y que si el idiota lo iba tratar así mejor era marcharse –_

 _***M***_

 _Todo bien – oculto su mirada tras el flequillo, no quería que Rada le viera en ese estado. Tenía dignidad después de todo –_

 _Sí. Quiero estar solo – la mirada de Rada, se suavizo y entendió el dolor que debía estar pasando su amigo y como no, si él también lo había pasado –_

 _...- tomo asiento a su lado, buscando así de manera silenciosa darle su apoyo. El silencio reino por largo tiempo solo siendo cortado de vez en cuando por los sollozos del de Nepal –_

 _Bien – se puso de pie y sin mirar al rubio hablo – tengo hambre, vienes? – el inglés sabía que eso lo hacía para demostrarle su agradecimiento por no dejarlo solo–_

 _***M***_

 _Sueltame - su muñeca había sido apresada, por el Juez superior -_

 _Porque me estás evitando? - cuestión sin soltarlo, y mirándolo con atención. Después de la discusión, que habían tenido no habían coincidido ni por casualidad -_

 _Ni que fueras tan importante como para hacer eso - expresó con molestia, tirando nuevamente de su brazo, más el de noruega no lo soltaba - tengo trabajo - le gruño -_

 _Ahora sabes que es eso?, si solíamos dejarlo para luego - le miró de manera burlesca, mientras lo acercaba a él y lo tomaba del mentón con todas la intensiones de besarlo –_

 _Desaparece idiota - le miró con odio, y elevando un poco su cosmos se liberó de su captor -_

 _...- el actuar de su amigo le sorprendió, y es que Aia jamás se había atrevido a hacerle un desplante como ese, por muy enojado que estuviera –_

***F***

Lune? - se sorprendió de ver a la mano derecha de juez Minos, allí en su recinto -

Sr. Aiacos – saludo e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza – el señor Minos, me mando buscarlo – Informó – la señorita Pandora convocó a los tres jueces, y sólo falta usted – agregó al ver que el mayor estaba más desorientado con ese asunto. Que le pasaba al juez del oriente? -

Gracias! – sólo negó al ver al mayor correr rumbo a Judecca, después de agradecerle. Algo estaba pasando con los tres jueces.-

***M***

Disculpe la tardanza, Srta. - la depresión del juez no había pasado desapercibido para Pandora, por lo que la pelinegra no insistió en la puntualidad ordenada –

Como sea, Aiacos iras con Minos a...- no pasó inadvertida la tensión que invadió el cuerpo del peli negro violeta, al escuchar el nombre de Minos junto al suyo. Que había pasado entre ellos dos? –

Srta. Puedo yo remplazar a...- la rápida intervención del rubio, sorprendió un poco a la alemana, pero lo que la desconcertó más fue la mirada asesina que puso el peli blanco –

No sabes cerrar la boca, Radamanthys de Wyvern? – le dirigió sin intensión de ocultar su molestia –

Ciérrala si puedes – le rebatió, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina del mayor –

Silencio – ambos callaron al instante, más la tensión no desapareció – Radamanthys, la orden es para Aiacos y Minos, el señor Hades lo ha dispuesto así – suspiro levemente al ver al juez rubio y al peli negro violeta, hacer un gesto de disconformidad – así que el asunto que ellos dos tengan no es de importancia. Ahora les estaba diciendo que...- se cómo se lo que Pandora dijera iba a ser su sentencia –

 *****M*****

 **PV: :)**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬***

 **PV: :p**

 **Ikki: u.u***

 **PV: xd**

 **Ikki: -.-***

 **PV: T.T**

 **Ikki: XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cara a Cara**

Y como había llegado a ese punto…

Donde en lugar de sentirse orgulloso por haber dañado a alguien, quizá, igual de fuerte que él, se sentía tan miserable por ello. Él un juez del infierno, quien se supone, debería estar acostumbrado a ver cualquier tipo de dolor, castigo u tortura, se consideraba tan vulnerable por lo que a hora sentía, y odio ese sentir.

Pero que podía hacer si se sentía así de esa manera, cada vez que se topaba con Ai y el cejón que en esos momentos no era más que una molestia. Sabía que había sido su culpa por tratar de esa manera al juez del oriente, pero aun así se negaba aceptarlo de manera abierta.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de enfrentarlo y hacerlo ceder nuevamente de someterlo a él, Pandora no era tan mala como todos pensaban o tal vez nunca lo fue, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos, ahora por muy extraño que parezca su mente estaba concentrada en planear como abordar al peli negro violeta.

Dos semanas estarán resguardando las ruinas de la que una vez fue la montaña, donde Atenea sello sus almas – el rubio y el peli negro violeta, se miraron entre sí sin entender por qué habría de vigilar algo así, más no se atrevieron a cuestionar – Radamanthys, para ti hay otra misión… – la mirada dorada se centró en la persona que una vez fue dueña de todo su afecto, y es que de verdad, por mucho tiempo la alemana fue dueña de sus pensamientos. Pero para ella jamás fue más que un juez bajo su cargo, al final no podía culpar a Ikki por llegar antes o sí? No por mucho que odiara a los atenienses, no era su estilo odiar a las personas por algo como no ser correspondido en el amor. Eso sería demasiado estúpido de su parte –

***M***

Estaré bien, no te preocupes – el mostrar abiertamente sus emociones no era lo suyo, más el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose no era en vano pues con solo ver la actitudes se podían dar cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando –

…- no respondió, solo siguió mirando hacia donde una estaba el jardín de flores que quedo tras la partida de Orfeo –

Rada…- sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe, en menos de lo que esperaba el menor sus labios fueron apresados por los del rubio. Sus ojos se cerraron y se permitió disfrutar del contacto. Era tan diferente besar a Rada y a Minos, o tal vez él lo quería sentir así. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que gustaba mucho que el inglés lo besara –

Te veré en dos semanas – fue lo que dijo antes de dar un corto beso en los labios del nepalés. Era momento de partir –

…- una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Definitivamente prefería al inglés, cierto? –

***M***

No me hablaras durante todo el viaje – la mirada dorada se centró en el menor, que giro su mirada a la ventada, ignorando sus palabras – Ai…- lo llamo como solo él lo llamaba –

…- se negó a mirar al noruego, y mucho menos a hacer caso a sus idioteces. Estaba cansado de su presencia, y eso que apenas había pasado 1 hora de viaje. Fue en ese momento que odio a Pandora, por obligarlos a viajar como humanos comunes, usando un avión –

Como quieras…- suspiro con molestia que trato de controlar. Si había algo que le molestaba era ser ignorado, y más si el que lo ignoraba era Aiacos. Suspiro con pesadez antes de acomodarse, lo mejor era dormir por unos momentos, tenía dos semanas para hacer que el juez del oxidante volviera a él –

Si te me acercas un centímetro más, no respondo…- estaba a un paso de usar su cosmos y le importaba un pepino que dijera Pandora, pero de algo estaba seguro no dejaría que el imbécil de Minos le tocara un pelo –

Ok, ok jajaja estas más violento de lo que recuerdo – rio con cierta diversión, pues siempre le había gustado esa reacción violentas del menor – solo quería despertarte – aclaro – somos los últimos en bajar, solo porque tienes el sueño pesado – rio mientras se levantaba –

Cuando me quede dormido? – se preguntó cuándo vio al peli gris caminar ya hacia la salida del avión –

***M***

No lo creo – su mano quedo marcada en el escritorio de recepción, y no era para menos pues la jovencita que ahora lo veía con una sonrisa estúpida para él, le estaba diciendo que solo había una habitación matrimonial reservada bajo el nombre de la muy…buena Pandora –

Pues tendrás que creerlo, Ai – escucho al peli gris murmurar tras él, mientras tomaba la llave de las manos de la chica –

Prefiero dormir en la calle, antes que compartir algo contigo – la jovencita quedo sorprendida por la reacción del peli negro violeta, según ella tenía entendido la reserva era para una pareja joven, y pues esa no era la reacción de alguien que venía con su pareja, cierto? –

Tranquilo Ai, no hagas drama – la mano del mayor, lo jalo hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose así de la mirada la recepcionista – basta! Ai…- lo pego contra la pared y alzo un poco la voz, buscando que el menor dejara de tratar de soltarse –

No me toques! – le miro fiero y con un leve sonrojo al notar que tan cerca estaba el peli gris de él –

Enserio…- le miro con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba más. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Aiacos cediera un poco – a mi me gusta donde estoy…- se acercó un poco más antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago – uhg…- se torció por el dolor inesperado –

Sí, no te me acerques – le miro de soslayo, antes de pasar a su lado y caminar rumbo salida de ese hotel. Como lo dijo antes prefería dormir en la calle que permanecer cerca de ese psicótico –

***M***

Llevaban aproximadamente así una semana y tres días, donde el de ojos negro violetas solo iba y venía para cumplir con su misión, más nada pues al terminar desaparecía sin darle al mayor siquiera posibilidad de seguirlo, algo que comenzaba a irritar al mayor, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Minos no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Aiacos tenía que hacerse responsable por todos los sentimientos que había hecho nacer en él.

Te tengo! – la sonrisa se extendió al ver la cara se sorpresa del de Nepal – no crees que te has tomado mucho tiempo, Ai…- suspiro de manera casi imperceptible al ver enfado en los ojos negro violetas, aunque lo animo el ver un leve sonrojo en el menor. Acaso había una posibilidad? –


End file.
